A Town Full Of Hate and Promise
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: The continuation of the Story Solin-Ra. Bennica get together and the town of White Chapel launch a vampire hunt and the people of White Chapel learn to protect the towns Heroes. PLEASE REVIEW. I misspelled Amun-Ra this is how it is spelled.
1. Chapter 1 The Family

_**Solin's Prov**_

"I am ready to return to Earth but first I must see what goes down?" I said to my uncle Zeus.

"You want to know your enemy? That is a wise tactic. But in your case you don't need to." Zeus said.

"Your uncle is right Solin." Father said.

"Especially now that you are fully grown." My mom said.

"I know but I want to know what I'm getting myself into and I haven't had a chance to test my powers yet." I said.

"We understand son." Mom and dad said in unison.

"We'll leave you to it." Zeus said.

_**Mrs. Morgan's Prov**_

"Honey I can't believe we are grand parents?" I said.

"I know. It feels great to be grand parents." Ross said.

_**Jesse's Prov**_

I had come up with the perfect plan to make Sarah mine and I was going to implement it soon enough.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

We have not seen a sign of Jesse in sometime now and that usually means he is up to some thing and one thing was clear. He is not going to breakup my family.

"Cuddle bear it is your turn to feed Michael." I said.

"Sure thing baby." Ethan said as he took the baby and kissed me.

Then I watched how happy Ethan is when he is holding the baby.

"Cuddle bear you look so happy right now." I said.

"I am always happy when I'm with you and our baby. This is what true happiness is for me." Ethan said.

"This makes me happy to cuddle bear. Being with you and the baby." I said.

"Benny's grandma is coming over to babysit so we can go on a date." I said.

"Sound's good to me baby." Ethan said.

Then we heard the bell ring and I answered the door and it was Benny's grandma.

"Hi dears. Don't worry about Michael. I will take good care of him." Grandma said.

"Thanks." Ethan said as we left.

We went to a restaurant and then we went home because we were worried about Michael.

"How is Michael?" Ethan asked as we walked in.

"He has been a good little boy." She said.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

"We just couldn't stay away from him for long." Sarah said.

"I understand dear. All new parents want to stay with their children." Grandma said.

"It's just we can't stay away from Michael." Sarah said as grandma left.

"Sarah let's take Michael to bed." I said with a smile on my face.

After we put Michael to bed we discarded our cloths and I made love to Sarah for the first time since Michael was born. Then we changed sheet's and went to bed after taking a shower.

_**This is a short chapter I know but the chapter's will get bigger. Trust me.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Solin's Plan

_**Jesse's Prov**_

It was time to enact my plan to get Sarah. So I scent anew member of my flock to expose vampires to the town's people.

_**Solin's Prov**_

This vampire lords plan had started to unfold so I scent Corag to White Chapel to keep an eye on Sarah. Ethan and their friends and I also told him to help them if he had to.

"Corag if alleles fails take them to my temple. Then let the towns people in and straighten them out.: I said.

"What ever you say Prince Solin." Corag said the he teleported.

"So it begins." I said.

_**Ethan's Prov **_

I couldn't believe what Jesse had done he had told the whole town about us and Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny, and I were running for our lives.

"Sarah are you okay?" I said as we continued to run.

"I'm fine cuddle bear and it is lucky that Jane wanted to help so Michael is with her and safe." Sarah said.

"I can't believe that our parents are in that mob?" I said.

"Ethan, Sarah, everyone quick over here." We heard a voice call.

"Ethan, Sarah are you okay?" Ross Morgan asked.

"Dad, mom what are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you guys." Samantha Morgan said.

"But why?" Sarah asked.

"We know you guys. None of you are evil and Benny's grandma told us how long the five of you have been protecting this town." Ross said.

"So you know everything?" Erica asked.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"Sara where is Michael?" Samantha asked.

"He is with Jane. He is safe thank the gods." Ethan said.

Then we saw a armored figure coming towards us.

"Do not fear. I was sent by Solin-Ra to help you." Corag said.

"The great Solin-Ra sent you to help us?" Rory asked.

"I'll go and get Jane and Michael." Benny said.

"Meet us at Prince Solin's temple." Corag said.

"Okay." Benny said as he and rory went and got Jane and Michael and they were back in five minutes.

Then we went to the temple and Corag made sure to leave a trail.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

_**Corag's Prov**_

"Prince Solin has a plan that will get these people to leave you alone and accept you." I said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ross asked as he held Michael.

"Prince Solin's plans always work. Just trust in Prince Solin." I said.

After about an hour we arrived at the temple.

"This plan had better work?" Benny said.

"Trust me it will work." I said.

"What about their weapon's?" Rory asked.

"Their weapon's will be destroyed by Prince Solin." I said and lead them into the sanctuary.

Then the town's people arrived and the minute they walked onto the temple grounds. Lightning bolts destroyed all of their weapons and they walked in.

We saw a light behind us and we had no idea what was happening.

I kneeled at the light.

_**Solin's Prov**_

"I've been expecting you." I said.

"Prince Solin welcome back." Corag said.

Then the town's people walked in.

"We want them?" The mayor said. Then they looked scared as they saw me.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves. You have no idea how long these five have saved this town. They have saved your lives time and time again for a yar and a half now and you condemn them for what they are? They have done nothing to deserve that. From this moment on they are under my personal protection now I have a more serious matter to deal with." I said and then I shimmered out.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"So you guys are good vampires right?" The mayor asked.

"Yeah. But my cuddle bear and Michael are hybrids between a vampire and a werewolf. But they don't bite." I said in a relived manner.

"We live off of animal blood." Ethan said.

"I'm a spell master and I'm proud to say I'm friends with these guy's." Benny said.

After everyone including Jane told everyone what we all are we walked out of the temple.

"Sarah can I hold the baby?" My mom Alicia asked.

"Sure." I said as I handed her Michael.

"This explains why you don't let us babysit our grandson." My dad Robert said.

"He needs blood not milk. Just like a vampire to sustain himself." Ethan said.

"Well now that we know what to feed him can we take turns babysitting him while you two are at school?" Ross asked.

"Sure but you have to remember to feed him warm blood." I said.

"Okay." Alicia and Samantha said at the same time.

"We keep a steady supply of animal blood in the fridge and freezer at home." Ethan said.

"So why did you buy food if you only drink blood?" Samantha asked.

"We bought it for when I babysit Jane." I said.

"Oh I see." Ross said.

_**Solin's Prov**_

I went to the mansion were Jesse used to stay and looked around for clues about Jesse's whereabouts. But I found nothing.

_**Ethan's Prov The Next Day**_

Sarah and I were going back to school for the first time since Sarah had the baby.

"Cuddle bear. I'm a little nervous about going back to school after all that has happened?" Sarah said.

"We will be fine. As long as we are together baby." I said.

"Your right." Sarah said as I kissed her.

Then Sarah's parent's arrived.

"We will take good care of him. We promise." Robert and Alicia said at the same time.

Then we went to school and we saw our friends waiting on the steps.

"Hey guys. How are the loving parents?" Erica asked.

"We're doing fine. And so is Michael." Sarah said.

"Let's get to class." I said but on our way inside we were stopped by principle Hicks.

"How are the town hero's?" He asked.

"We're doing fine." I said.

"If you have to leave to protect the town you can. All you have to do is tell a teacher." He said as he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3 Benny's Love Potion

_**Solin's Prov**_

I went to the school at White Chapel. It was my first day. So I shimmered in. Everyone stared in shock.

"What is a weirdo like you doing here?" A jock asked as he grabbed my shoulder.

I was wearing my armor as usual.

"If I were you Kurt I wouldn't do that." This geek said.

"What is he going to do?" Kurt said.

Just then I grabbed him by the jacket and threw him down the hall and he went through a door.

Then I walked on to class. When I walked into the class room every one sighed.

"What is the Prince of the god's doing here?" A girl asked.

"Solin could you enlighten us to why you are here great one?" Mr. G asked.

"I am here to show everyone that we don't want to be feared but only respected. And this town has potential." I said.

"So Solin shall we start the lesson now. That is if your ready?" Mr. G asked.

"Feel free to talk freely. Let class begin." I said.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

"It is weird that he showed up here Benny?" I said.

"You do know I can hear you right." Solin said as he walked past us to hand in his work.

"Wait he heard what you said dude?" Benny asked.

"Gods can hear and see everything." Solin said as he walked out of the class room.

"I guess he did hear that Benny." I said.

"Hey E did you hear that Rory and Danise broke up?" Benny said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"She has a problem with vampires." Benny said as the bell rang.

Then we walked out of class and saw Rory.

"Hey Rory I heard want happened. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. Besides that was just a test to see what not to do on a date." Rory said.

"You don't seem to torn up about it?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. I've already found a new girlfriend who loves vampires." Rory said.

"And who would this girl be?" I asked.

Them Hannah Price walked up.

"Hey Rory vampire how's it going?" Hannah said as she kissed him on the lips.

"So Hannah how do you feel about walking with us to Sarah's locker?" I asked.

"I'd love too." Hannah said.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

Erica was talking about her feelings and then I saw Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Hannah walk up.

"Hey cuddle bear what is up?" I asked then I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey baby, Erica. Rory is dating Hannah now." Ethan said as he pulled me into his arms.

"So your dating count dorkcula now Hannah?" Erica asked.

"Yeah I really like vampires." Hannah said.

"Cuddle bear we should call and see how my parents are doing with Michael?" I said.

"Okay baby." Ethan said. Then we walked to the principles office and called Sarah's parents.

"Mom how is Michael?" I asked.

"Michael is fine we just feed him some animal blood and he fell asleep." Alicia said.

"Just remember Michael likes seeing me in vampire mode and he loves to play pick-a-boo." I said. Then I hung up the phone after I said bye.

"Sarah how is Michael baby?" Ethan asked.

"Michael is fine. My mom and dad just feed him and then he fell asleep cuddle bear." I said.

_**Benny's Prov**_

"Did you guys notice the wedding bands on their fingers? And who is Michael?" Hannah asked.

"Well duh. Sarah and Ethan are married now and Michael is their two week old son." I said.

"Their married? How long have they been married?" Hannah asked with a shocked look on her face.

"They've been happily married for 9 and a half months." Rory said.

"And if you have a problem with that you will have me to deal with." Erica stated.

"I am just happy for them." Hannah said.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Sarah asked.

"So how is Michel?" Erica asked.

"He is doing just fine." Ethan said.

"I just found out the two of you are married. So congrats." Hannah said.

"Thanks." Ethan and Sarah said in unison.

Then we went to our next classes but before we left Ethan kissed Sarah.

"I'll see you at lunch baby." Ethan said.

"See you at lunch cuddle bear." Sarah said and then we went to our classes.

_**Solin's Prov**_

I have the same classes as Ethan so I was in class with him when Corag teleported in.

"Corag what is going on?" I asked.

"Prince Solin your parent's request your presence on Mount Olympus." Corag said.

"I have to go now." I said as I shimmered out with Corag.

"Welcome son." Amman-Ra said.

"What is so important?" I asked.

"Your mother is in White Chapel and she wanted to spend the day with you so take the day off school and spend the day with your mother." Amman-Ra said.

"All you had to do was ask." I said then I shimmered to White Chapel.

_**Benny's Prov**_

It was finally lunch time and Rory and I decided to skip lunch.

"So Rory what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well Hannah and I aren't an official couple so let's make a love potion." Rory said.

"Hey that is a great idea." I said.

"Let's get started." Rory said.

After school Sarah and Ethan were going over to Sarah's parent's house to check on Michael so that is when Rory and I made our move but Rory dropped the love potion on the floor.

Erica and Hannah were the first two affected and that was great for us. So we rolled with it.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

The next day when we went to school. All of the girl's in school were all over Benny and Rory.

"What did you two do now?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Benny said.

He started to walk down the hall and I grabbed his shoulder and I had a vision.

_**Flash**_

_**Rory and Benny talked about making a love potion.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Rory dropped it on the floor.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Erica and Hannah were the intended targets.**_

_**Flash**_

"Cuddle bear what did you see?" Sarah asked.

"Benny. You and Rory made a love potion. Did you learn nothing last time?" I said.

"I just wanted Erica to go out with me." Benny said.

"So why is Rory apart of this?" Sarah asked.

"Rory and Hannah aren't an official couple yet." Benny said.

We locked Benny and Rory in The cage of eternity and the next morning it wore off.

While Benny and Rory were being punished by grandma he actually walked up to Erica.

"I'm sorry." Benny said.

"Your forgiven." Erica said.

Rory asked Hannah out and she said yes.

_**In the next chapter Erica and Benny will tell each other how they feel, I promise.**_

_**Please Review. **_


	4. Chapter 4 The celebration of a Family

_**Sarah's Prov**_

IT was Tuesday morning and I had just woken up to feed Michael. Ethan had also woke up.

"Good morning cuddle bear." I said as I kissed him.

"Good morning baby and Michael." Ethan said. After we separated from the kiss.

"As soon as your parents arrive we can go to school cuddle bear." I said.

"When do we have to go to the town council meeting?" Ethan asked.

"Tonight and were are so taking Michael with us." I said.

_**Hannah's Prov**_

Since I found out that Sarah and Ethan were married, I decided to put on a little celebration at the school. Rory and Benny were a big help setting everything up.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

Sarah and I had got a phone call from both of our parents telling us to bring Michael to school.

"I wonder what is going on baby?" I asked.

"I don't know cuddle bear but it sounded like the whole town was at school." Sarah said.

We arrived at school moments later with Michael and saw the parking lot over crowded.

There was only one parking spot open and it had a sign that said. 'Sarah and Ethan please park here?' So we did what the sign said. Then we walked into school cautiously. The lights were out and we couldn't see anything. Then the lights came on. I went half way into his hybrid mode and jumped in front Sarah and Michael.

"Surprise." Everyone said as my eyes returned to normal and my claws disappeared.

"Wow. Did not see this coming?" Sarah said.

"Did you guys plan this?" I asked.

"Hannah did all the planning." Benny said.

"We just helped my girl with the decorations." Rory said.

"I thought it was time the whole school new that you two hero's were married?" Hannah said.

"Well next time let us know ahead of time. Because I could have hurt someone to protect Sarah and Michael." I said.

"Sorry I just forgot you were a vampire." Hannah said.

"My cuddle bear is half vampire, half werewolf and a seer. Ethan is a hybrid not a vampire completely." Sarah said. "That means that he is more territorial over everything. Mainly of me and our baby. As well as his family and friends."

"Sorry. Rory did not tell me that." Hannah said.

"At least we know our grandson will be safe no matter what." Ross said.

"That sounds about right." Robert said.

Then Solin and another god shimmered in.

"So you found out about your party?" Solin said.

"Grrreat one who is the great goddess with you?" Hannah stammered.

"This is my mother Rayne-Ra." Solin said.

"Why are you stammering in my son's presence?" Rayne asked.

"Are you kidding Lady Rayne? Solin is the ultimate god and I'm afraid of him." Hannah stammered.

"You don't have to fear me child." Solin said.

"Feel free to speak freely around us." Rayne said.

"So shall we get this party started?" Solin asked.

"Sure." Sarah and I said in unison.

_**Rayne-Ra's Prov**_

The party continued normally enough.

"So lady Rayne what was it like for you and your husband when Solin was born?" Mrs. Fox asked.

"The whole family and not just my husband were buzzing about him." I said.

"Honey sorry I'm late. I had to help Zeus with something." Amun-Ra said as he shimmered in.

"It is okay Amman. I was just telling these mortals about how the whole family felt when we all found out I was pregnant." I said.

"Speaking of Solin. Where is he?" Amun asked.

"I'm right here." Solin said.

"There you are son." Amun said.

"So Sarah, Ethan, how does it feel to be parent's?" I asked.

"There is no other feeling like it in the world. But you already knew that didn't you Lady Rayne, Lord Amun?" Sarah said.

"Yes we did but we that you would tell everyone here how it feels?" I said.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

After I talked to Amun and Rayne-Ra I went up to my friends with Michael in hand.

"So Sarah does he bite?" Audra asked.

"No but he like's it when I go into vampire mode and his father goes into hybrid mode see?" I said as I went into vampire mode and Michael chuckled.

"Wow. So what is he?" Hannah asked.

"He is a hybrid like his father and he has all the powers of both his father and I combined." I said.

"Wow Michael is going to be one powerful little guy." Another girl said.

"So how is married life treating you?" A jock asked. "Because you could always dump that dork and be with me?"

"Life with Ethan is amazing and I don't think so." I said. As the jock walked away.

Then Ethan walked up to us.

"What are you lady's talking about? And hey baby." Ethan asked as he gave me a kiss.

"We were talking about you cuddle bear." I said.

"How is Michael doing?" Ethan asked.

"He is doing just fine. Cuddle bear." I said.

"Here's some warm animal blood in a baby bottle." Ethan said as he took Michael.

"You three make a great family." Hannah said.

"Thanks." Ethan and I said in unison while he was feeding Michael.

_**Erica's Prov**_

Benny and I were dancing so I decided to tell him how I feel.

"Benny I'm in love with you." I said.

"I love you to." Benny said before he gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever felt.

"IT is about time you guys." Sarah said. While she danced with Ethan.

"I guess it is, isn't it?" Erica said.

"So where is Michael?" Benny asked.

"Rayne and Amun-Ra are taking care of him see." Ethan said as he pointed to them holding Michael.

"Then he really is in good hand's." Erica said.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

Rory and Hannah were dancing and Benny, Erica, Sarah and I decided to take a break.

"I will take Michael now." Sarah said.

"Sure thanks for letting us watch him. He is such a good boy." Lady Rayne said. And I nodded as I walked over to Ethan.

"How are you little man?" Ethan asked as he went half into hybrid mode witch made Michael laugh.

Then school ended and we took Michael home and got ready for the town council meeting.


	5. Chapter 5 Solin vs Jesse

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"Cuddle bear we will be late to the town council meeting, what should we do?" I asked.

"We could fly that way we won't be late baby. And yes we are taking Michael with us." Ethan said.

Within minutes Ethan and I were flying and Michael was enjoying himself.

"He looks so cute when he is laughing." I said and Ethan looked over at us and smiled.

Moments later we landed in front of the town hall and the sheriff invited us in. We were sated beside our friends and family when Amun-Ra, Rayne-Ra, Zeus, Hera, and Solin-Ra shimmered in.

Then that Corag guy teleported in.

"First of all I would like to welcome our town hero's and our special guest." The mayor said as he pointed to the gods seated beside us.

_**The Mayor's Prov**_

"Our first order of business is to put shrines to the gods in the school." I said.

"You don't have to do that." Solin said.

"We want to do this to show your whole family that we respect them." I said.

"Very well." Solin said.

"Our next order of business is to find out who that vampire is that tried to turn us against our hero's?" I said.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"Sarah so you want to tell them or should I?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell them. You hold Michael." I said.

"Okay honey. Remember I'm here for you." Ethan said as he took the baby and gave me a kiss.

"That vampires name is Jesse. He is my creepy exboyfriend and he turned me into a vampire. Our ancestors burned his flock alive and he has also been called Rev. Black." I said.

"Now we know what we are up against." The mayor said.

"What do you aim to do?" Ethan asked.

"We aim to finish the job our ancestors started. Tonight we will hunt down this monster and destroy him." The mayor said.

"You can't do that." Solin said.

"Why can't we?" Everyone asked.

"He was brought back by my uncle Seth and since he has been touched by evil itself he is far to powerful so you should just let me handle him." Solin said.

Then he shimmered out and we were all puzzled.

_**Solin's Prov**_

I shimmered to the spot where Jesse was going to arrive back in town and I waited.

Five minutes later he arrived and the fight began. I struck the first blow and scent him flying.

Jesse couldn't even land a single blow and he was terrified and then I hit him with such force he went flying across the field and in a flash of light I took the powers that Seth had given him and then a member of his flock jumped in and Jesse got away because I was distracted with his flock member and in seconds that flock member was a pile of ashes. Then I shimmered back to the town meeting.

"Let's go and get this monster." The mayor said as the townspeople left armed to the teeth with vampire lethal weapon's.

"Solin we know that you took away the powers that Seth gave his vessel." Amun said.

Then we all shimmered out.

_**Jesse's Prov**_

"Jesse it looks like the town has accepted them." Cord said.

"I can't believe these people. And I brought you back because I needed my right hand man." I said.

"I under stand. But now that that god took the powers Seth gave you we are back to square one." Cord said.

"I still want Sarah and if I can't have her nobody will." I said.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

"Sarah you go home with Michael and Erica and Hannah go with her. Benny, Rory, and I will look for Jesse." I said.

"Remember who your up against and be careful cuddle bear!" Sarah said.  
"We'll be fine baby. And before long we will be cuddling on the couch at home." I said then I kissed her. Benny kissed Erica and Hannah kissed Rory and then we were gone.

The search for Jesse was on and this time we had the whole town as backup.

But we had no Idea That Solin-Ra had joined the hunt.

_**The next chapter will answer the questions of who finds Jesse first. Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Box Of Oblivion

_**Solin's Prov**_

I was having fun watching the chase of Jesse but it was more fun when I shimmered into the fray.

"Hello Jesse. Lets get this over with." I said and the fight began.

First Jesse tried to hit me but I was to fast and I came up behind him and threw him into the center of the crowd.

"There he is get him." The mayor said.

Then in the blink of an eye. I was holding him up by his scrawny neck.

"He's mine." I yelled and thunder roared above.

Then I kicked him through a boulder. Ethan and Rory landed.

"What is going on?" Ethan asked.

"Solin-Ra is tearing Jesse apart." Benny said.

They walked forward to see Solin finish off Jesse.

"That is the end of that problem." I said.

"Way to go Solin." Ethan said.

"But why did you interfere in this?" Benny asked.

"I started a fight with him and I just finished it." I said as I shimmered out.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

After Solin finished off Jesse with out much of a challenge. Rory flew Benny home and I flew home to Sarah and Michael.

"Cuddle bear are you okay?" Sarah asked as she tackled me to the floor.

"I'm fine baby. I didn't even have to fight. Solin took care of Jesse with his own hands." I said.

"I'm just grateful that you are okay." Sarah said as she kissed me.

"We'll leave you two alone." Erica said as she and Hannah left.

_**Back at the place were Jesse was vanquished**_

Cord found a way to bring Jesse back from purgatory and that is what he did.

_**Jesse's Prov**_

"We need to lay low for now." I said and then Cord and I left.

_**Solin's Prov**_

They had no idea that I was watching the whole thing.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

My parents were watching Michael for the night so Ethan and I had the house to ourselves.

When I kissed him he pulled into a vision.

_**Flash **_

_**Cord brought Jesse back with a potion.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Jesse bite a member of the martial arts club**_

_**Flash **_

_**Jesse used a witch to make the town forget about him except the five of us**_

_**Flash**_

_**Jesse returned to school to finish senior year**_

_**Flash**_

_**Jesse was after Sarah **_

_**Flash**_

_**But Jesse found out we are married and tries to kill Sarah**_

_**Flash**_

"Cuddle bear what did you see?" I asked.

So Ethan told me everything.__

"What are we going to do cuddle bear?" I asked scared.

"We will have to deal with him when the time comes." Ethan said.

"Your right besides I don't think he wants to go up against Solin again." I said.

"We should warn the others." Ethan said. So I grabbed the phone and called each of them after the other and gave them the bad news.

"How many times do we have to vanquish Jesse before he stays gone cuddle bear?" I asked.

"I don't know but we will have to talk to Benny's grandma and see if she has a way?" Ethan said.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

The next morning we picked up Michael and headed to Benny's house and rang the doorbell.

"Come on in dears." Grandma said.

"How can we get ride of Jesse for ever?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think you should ask for help from a god?" She said.

After that we went to school and prayed at the shrine to Solin-Ra.

"I wish he would answer us." I said.

Just then Solin shimmered in.

"I already know about Jesse." Solin said.

"Do you have away to get ride of him forever?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I do but you have to come with me?" Solin said so we agreed.

Then he shimmered us to another temple.

"The box you see before you was made by my cousin Hephaestus. It can contain anything forever and what ever is contained within can only be released by any of the five of you and it will not work on you five or a member of my family got it." Solin said.

"We got it." Sarah said.

"Now take it and go." Solin said. Then he shimmered us back to school and stayed through the school day. Then he shimmered away.

_**Benny's Prov**_

"I can't believe that that little box is that powerful?" I said.

"Ben has a point." Erica said.

"But it is and we should use it with extreme caution." Ethan said.

"Cuddle bear is right and gods don't lie." Sarah said.

"Okay let's get out of here and go home." Benny said.

"It is Friday night and Ethan and I have to babysit Jane." Sarah said as we parted ways.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

It was seven o clock and Jane was going to be here I ten minutes.

"Cuddle bear do we have enough food for Jane for two days?" I asked.

"Yeah we do I just went to the store and we should have enough." Ethan said.

Then Jane arrived. And it seemed like nothing could go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7 Solin's Girlfriend

_**Sarah's Prov**_

It was Saturday and Ethan, Jane, and I had just woke up. Ethan was feeding Michael.

"Good morning cuddle bear." I said as I walked into the kitchen from waking up Jane.

"Good morning baby." Ethan said as he kissed me.r

"Awwww." Jane said

"Jane here is your breakfast. Eggs and bacon with a side of sausage." I said.

"So what are we doing today?" Jane asked as she cleared her plate.

"We're going for a walk in the park and we are taking Michael with us." Ethan said.

"Can I push the stroller?" Jane asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Just be careful okay." Ethan said.

"I will." Jane said.

After that we went to the park and Jane pushed the stroller while Ethan put one arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. Then we saw Solin with a goddess we have never seen before. And they were kissing.

"Who is this?" Jane asked after they separated.

_**Solin's Prov**_

"This is my girlfriend Nemesis, the goddess of divine retribution." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said.

"You have to forgive my little sister." Ethan said.

"It's fine." Nemesis said.

"Hi I'm Jane and this is Michael." Jane said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Solin was just filling me in on what has been happening so I can help." Nemesis said

"So Solin do you know when Jesse is going to make his move?" Ethan asked.

"No but we do know he is on the move." I said.

"I have an idea. Why don't the two of you come to our house and hang out with our friends and us?" Sarah asked.

Then we all went over to Ethan and Sarah's house. The first to arrive was Benny and Erica and they looked happy and were holding hands. Then Rory and Hannah arrived followed by Benny's Grandma.

"So what should we do to prepare for Jesse?" Grandma asked.

"We should train and I know someone who could help. I'll be back in a minute." I said as I shimmered to where Corag was and then I shimmered back with Corag.

"Corag, Nemesis and I will train with you." I said.

"So why is the goddess of divine retribution here?" Hannah asked.

"Because she is Solin's girlfriend." Sarah said.

"So shall we begin training?" Nemesis said.

Then we all started training.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

Nemesis hit all of the training dummies directly in the heat with her bow and arrow.

"Man do you ever miss?" Rory asked.

"I never miss a shot." Nemesis said.

Then seven of the dummies disintegrated after being hit with seven thermal balls.

"Solin did you have to do that?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah. We all know your ready." Benny added.

"I was just showing you how quickly I could destroy him if that was the plan." Solin said.

"Point taken. So what is the plan?" Grandma asked as she hit a dummy with a lightning bolt.

"Go ahead and show them." Solin said.

"This box will imprison Jesse forever." I said.

"Where did you get it?" Benny asked.

"Solin had his cousin Hephaestus make it for us." Sarah said.

"It is the box of oblivion. Once he is in there only one of you five can let him out." Solin said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Erica said.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

Training was over and we went back inside the house and I feed Michael.

"You did pretty good for your first time training to steak vampires." I said to Hannah.

"So Solin what so you intend to do when this is over with?" Ethan asked.

"Keep fighting the good fight." Solin said as he kissed Nemesis.

"I've got to go baby. I've got work to do." Nemesis said as she turned into a dove and flew off.

Then Solin shimmered out. Then we didn't see or hear from Solin or Nemesis for two days.

"We're going to be late for school if Jane doesn't cuddle bear." I said.

"I'm ready now." Jane said as she walked down stairs.

"Let's just fly baby." Ethan said.

We flew Jane to school and moments later we arrived at school ourselves.

"Where have you guys been?" Erica asked.

"We're watching Jane for two week's so we had to drop her off at school." I said.

"See you later cuddle bear." I said as I kissed him and Erica and I went to our lockers.

_**Solin's Prov**_

I had just shimmered in when I saw Erica and Sarah run up to their lockers.

"What is up with you guys?" I asked.

"Oh hi Solin it is nothing." Sarah said.

"So where is Nemesis?" Erica asked.

"I'm right here." Nemesis said.

"Hey baby." I said to Nemesis as I kissed her on the lips.

"Hey hon.." Nemesis said.

"Nemesis care to walk with us to class?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. I'll see you later Solin." Nemesis said as she kissed me goodbye.

Then the three of them went down the hall.

_**Nemesis's Prov**_

"Do you always carry that bow and arrow?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. It is my chosen weapon." I said.

"So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not in school like Solin so I'm just here to hang out." I said.

"So why don't you come to class with us?" Erica said.

"Sure how bad could it be?" I said.

Just then a jock walked up to us and started hitting on me.

"Hey babe why don't you go out with me?" The jock said.

"I'm a little too old for you and besides I have a loving boyfriend." I said.

"I'd listen to her jerk. You don't know who you're messing with?" Sarah said.

"What it isn't like she's a goddess." He said.

"Actually she is." Erica said.

Then out of no where Nemesis hit him and he went flying down the hall.

"I really don't like school." I said.

"You get used to it." Sarah said.

"Well shall we get you two to class?" I asked.

Then we walked to class together talking about the loves of our live's.


	8. Chapter 8 True Love

_**Solin's Prov**_

It was lunch time and I walked to lunch with Benny, Rory, and Ethan. But the whole time I was thinking about Nemesis.

"Earth to Solin?" Benny said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"So how long is it going to take to take care of Jesse?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. But I do know we're all ready." I said.

"Hey baby." Nemesis said as she walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"School is very interesting. This guy hit on me so I knocked him down the hall." Nemesis said.

"Hey cuddle bear." Sarah said as she gave Ethan a kiss,

"Dork." Erica said as she kissed Benny.

"R.V. what's up?" Hannah said as she gave Rory a kiss.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

"So baby should we go and call your parents and check up on Michael?" I asked.

"Sure cuddle bear." Sarah said as she grabbed my hand.

"So Mrs. Fox how is Michael doing?" I asked.

"Michael is doing fine." She said.

"Thanks. Bye bye." I said.

"So how is Michael?" Sarah asked.

"He's doing fine baby." I said.

"So what is on your mind cuddle bear?" Sarah asked.

"Tonight we are going to have some fun." I said.

"What…did….you….have….in….mind…cuddle….bear?" Sarah asked between her moans of pleasure.

"Guess." I said as I kissed her color bone.

"I…..can't…wait….till….tonight?" Sarah said between moans yet again.

"We should get back to the others." I said as I captured her lips with mine.

Then we walked back to where the others were seated.

"Where did Solin and Nemesis go?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know they just vanished into midair." Erica said.

"Oh well." I said

"So what are we doing tonight?" Hannah asked.

"Ethan and I were planning on a family night." Sarah said.

"Just me, Sarah, Jane, and Michael." I said.

"I get it." Erica said.

"Get what?" Benny asked.

"Let's just leave the married couple alone." Erica said.

"Oh that kind of family night." Benny said.

"Now you get it so Sarah and I will have the house to ourselves after we put Michael and Jane to bed." I said.

"Oh that kind of alone time." Hannah said.

_**Solin's Prov**_

Things were a little to noise and I took Nemesis for a walk around school.

"So why aren't you on the foot ball team?" Nemesis teasingly asked.

"I'm the ultimate god not a jock." I said.

"Those friends of yours are something else." Nemesis said.

"Yeah they sure are." I said.

Just then Hermes flew in and announced.

"Nemesis Lady Rayne-Ra wishes to see you on Olympus now." Hermes said and then he flew off.

"I'd better go and see what your mother wants?" Nemesis said then she kissed me slow and deep. Then she turned into a dove and flew off.

Then I went back and hung out with my friends.

_**Rayne-Ra's Prov**_

"Nemesis." I said.

"What is this about My Lady?" Nemesis said.

"I know you've won my son's heart. Care to tell me about it?" I said.

"I love Prince Solin. I would never do anything to hurt him." Nemesis said.

"I know that. I just wanted to get to know you better." I said.

"So I'm not in trouble for being in love with your son?" Nemesis asked.

"Or course not. When you're a parent all you want is for your child to be happy and you make him happy." Amun said.

"Then you don't mind if we see each other?" Nemesis said.

"Of course not." I said.

"Your coming with us to hang out with Zeus and Hera." Amun said.

Then we went and hung out with Zeus and Hera.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"It is so great that Solin has a girlfriend and I can't wait till Jane and Michael are asleep cuddle bear." I said as we landed in the drive way with Jane.

Then we went inside and my parents left.

"Hey Michael." I said as I picked him up.

"So how was your day little man?" Ethan said half in hybrid mode. Witch made Michael giggle.

"Jane what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"How about we order pizza?" Jane said.

"Sure. But no garlic got it Jane?" Ethan said.

"Got it. I'll order it right now." Jane said as she ran to the phone and ordered the pizza.

"Jane I'll go and get it." Ethan said as he super sped out the door.

Five minutes later he was back with the pizza in hand.

"Jane here's your pizza." Ethan said.

"What would we do without you cuddle bear?" I asked.

"You'll never have to find that out." Ethan said as he kissed me behind the ear.

"Ummm. I'm glad about that." I said as I moaned in pleasure.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

Jane finally went to bed and I picked Sarah up bridal style and took her up to our room after we put Michael to bed. When we entered our room we discarded our cloths and I started to kiss up and down her body and she moaned in pleasure. Then I made a mess at her entrance and then I entered her and started to thrust and the rest of the night was a romantic bliss.


	9. Chapter 9 Proulog to Battle

_**Sarah's Prov**_

Last night was truly magical. When I woke up there was a breakfast tray on the bed and Ethan was already awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he kissed me.

"Good morning cuddle bear. You sure now how to spoil a woman." I said as I started to drink the animal blood he brought me.

"So where is Jane cuddle bear?" I asked.

"Down stairs eating breakfast." Ethan said.

"I love you cuddle bear." I said.

"I love you baby." Ethan said as he kissed me again.

"We need to get ready for school." I said as I finished the animal blood.

Then we got dressed and grabbed Jane who was already for school and we flew to school and my parent's were with Michael so we knew he was in good hands.

_**Benny's Prov**_

The school day passed quickly and then we went home.

We all gathered at Ethan and Sarah's house because Ethan had a vision.

"So what did you see bud?" I asked.

"Jesse will resurface tomorrow." Ethan said.

"What does he want this time cuddle bear?" Sarah asked.

"He wants you and the cubile animus." Ethan said.

"Well we have the ultimate god, a goddess, and a warrior priest in our corner." Rory said as he smirked.

"Yeah. Like we already have this fight won." Erica said.

"I know how to use holy water and the sun saber xl." Hannah said.

"So we have an army to fight Jesse with." I said.

"So what is the plan?" Rory asked.

Just then a dove landed on the window seal and then it turned into Nemesis. Then Solin and another god shimmered in.

_**Solin's Prov**_

"This is my cousin Ares." I said.

"The god of warriors?" Benny asked.

"That is correct. I'm here to help you fight." Ares said.

"Make that two gods and a goddess." Rory said.

"For the rest of the day we'll train with Ares." I said.

The rest of the day we all trained with Ares.

"Now we are ready to face this vampire lord." Solin said.

"So lets get some rest and prepare for the battle tomorrow." Ares said.

Then we went inside and went to bed.

Ethan and Sarah had scent Michael with Ethan's parents when they came to pick up Jane.

The next morning we all prepared for battle.

"After this is over it will be best to erase any memory of meeting us." I said to Ares and Nemesis and they nodded in agreement.

Then we headed for the battle site and we waited for Jesse and his flock to show up.

_**This chapter is short but don't worry the next chapter is the final chapter of this story and it will be the longest.**_

_**Please review. **_

_**Also check out my new poll on my profile page and vote.**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle Begins

_**Sarah's Prov**_

We have the box of oblivion and we know how to use it. Now we're just waiting.

"Solin why did you pick this spot as the battle field?" I asked

"A smart general picks his battle field." Ares said.

"So you chose a battle field familiar that you know?" Ethan asked.

"That is right. Here he comes." Solin said as he prepared to fight.

Then the battle began. Solin threw two vampires with such force that they shattered two trees.

"Solin nice move. Where did you learn that?" Rory asked.

"My training." Solin said as he threw two plasma balls and turned the two vampires to ash.

_**Solin's Prov**_

Then I saw Jesse and I went right after him. Finally I got my hands on him and threw him to Ethan.

"Ethan he's all yours." I said. By that time he was in full hybrid mode. The battle was going in our favor. Erica and Benny took on Cord. While Ares took on a very bulky vampire.

Nemesis took a position in a tree and took out vampires with her bow and arrow.

Jesse's flock were falling like fly's. We had the advantage because of Ares battle plan and we weren't going to lose this fight.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

Jesse and I were going at it blow for blow. I wasn't about to let him win and all of my allies were keeping the rest of Jesse's flock out of mine and Jesse's fight.

I scent Jesse through a tree and in a split second I had him by the neck then I started attacking him with my hybrid claws.

_**Benny's Prov**_

It is a good thing I practiced my magic and I was using it in the battle and everything was going our way.

_**Solin's Prov**_

We had taken out Jesse's entire flock and now it was time to take care of Jesse forever.

"Use the box now!" I commanded.

_**The last chapter will be longer. Please Review.**_

_**Also check out my new poll on my profile page. **_


	11. Chapter 11 Jesse's Prison

_**Sarah's Prov**_

With Solin's order I pulled out the box and I pointed it at Jesse. Then a beam of light came out and it wrapped around Jesse and pulled him into the box. Jesse's face was on the side of the box.

Solin, Ares, and Nemesis had left and seconds later we forgot about them.

"Cuddle bear we won, we won." I said as I ran into Ethan's arms.

"It is over. And there is nothing that can get in the way of our life together." Ethan said.

"So I guess we can go home now?" Benny said.

"You got that right dork." Erica said as she kissed Benny.

"Let's go home." Rory said as he kissed Hannah.

Then Ethan and I went and got Michael and then we went home.

"I am going to enjoy spending eternity with you cuddle bear." I said.

"I love you baby." Ethan said as he kissed me with butterfly kisses.

"Why don't we have a family and friends night cuddle bear?" I asked.

"I'll call our friends and you call our parents and Jane." Ethan said.

After our friends and family got the calls they came over and we all enjoyed.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

This night was truly amazing. We spent time with our family's and we didn't have to hide who we really are from them.

"So what are we going to do now that Jesse is in that box?" Benny asked.

"We'll just have to fight what ever evil that shows up and enjoy our lives together." I said as I pointed towards Sarah and Michael.

"So what are your plans now Rory?" Benny asked.

"I'm going to enjoy my time with Hannah." Rory said.

"So how are things going between you and Erica?" I asked.

"Everything is going fine." Benny said.

_**Solin's Prov**_

"So what are you going to do now Prince Solin?" Corag asked.

"I'm going to do what I do best." I said.

"Solin how are things going with Nemesis?" Amun asked.

"It is going fine." I answered.

"I'm happy for you son." Amun said.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

I can't help but wonder what evil we will face next. But I do know that I am truly happy with Ethan and our son. Nothing can compare to what this feels like. Being with family.

"Cuddle bear?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"Are you happy with what we have?" I asked.

"Sarah, you and Michael mean the world to me. So yes I'm very happy." Ethan said.

"Me too." I said as I kissed him.

"I may not know what we will face next but we will face it together baby." Ethan said as he kissed me and we melted into the kiss.

There is truly nothing like spending time with your family and the ones you care about even if they annoy you.

_**Erica's Prov**_

Seeing Sarah and Ethan together makes me think about me and Benny. 'When will he ask me to marry him.' I thought to myself.

Then Benny and I started to make out.

"So what happens next sexy?" Benny asked.

"I don't know but I do know that I have you." I said to Benny.

"You got that right gorgeous." Benny said.

_**Rory's Prov**_

Benny and I had goofed up but it all turned out great for not only Sarah and Ethan but for all of us.

"What are you thinking about RV?" Hannah asked.

"I'm thinking about how much things have changed for the better." I said.

"What do you mean for the better?" Hannah asked.

"You, me, Benny, Erica, Ethan, Sarah, and their son Michael. Everything turned out great for all of us. Especially Ethan and Sarah." I said.

"I see your point. It is like the gods have been watching out for us." Hannah said.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

After everyone had left, Ethan and I feed and put Michael to bed.

Then Ethan picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom.

"Cuddle bear what are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to prove how much I love you again." Ethan said as he took off his cloths and then I let him take mine off.

The rest of the night was spent in romantic bliss and I knew Ethan and I were always ment to be together.

_**This is the end of The Trilogy and I will write more story's.**_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
